Candle Light
by Calamity Now
Summary: “No way…” He mumbled as he untied the ring and placed it onto his engagement finger. “Princess stole my idea…” he smiled as he ran his finger over the word ‘Neanderthal’. There was also a note which read, 'I beat you' DxC FLUFF. Cuteness R&R!
1. Candle Light

**A/N: A FLUFFY STORY!!! HOMGNOWAI! SweetHeroin has posted A FLUFFY STORY! THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATION!….Ahem. Anyways, was watching the Friends episode where Monica proposes to Chandler, and it's the sweetest thing ever T__T so I made this. Enjoy :D**

_You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark grey sky_

_I was changed_

--

"Gwen...help..." Duncan croaked miserably over the phone, he was lying on his bed in he fetal position.

"I'm an idiot. I need your help."

"Duncan, what is it?" Gwen asked in a bored tone.

"Meet me outside of Lucinda in ten minutes. I seriously need your help."

"Lucinda? Duncan, that's a jewellery store. I told you already that I'm not going to help you rob anywhere."

"Just meet me there!" Duncan barked into the phone and hung up. He crawled out of bed and pulled on a grey t-shirt with cool patterns on and his _Silver _jeans. His image had toned down quite a bit in the last few years, getting rid of his mohawk within the second. Duncan had realized the only way he'd get a decent job would be if he wasn't so scary. The nose ring was gone, but the one in his eyebrow remained, seeing as his bangs covered it. He let his hair grow out a bit since the mohawk was gone and his head felt empty. Courtney kept the mohawk though, all the glued hairs held together in a frame above the mantle. After he was dressed he took the elevator down to the garage and drove away in his car, thinking of all of their times together. His and Courtney's.

_How they met was under ridiculous circumstances, and neither of them thought it would last any longer than a summer love. They had even broke up after school started up again and Duncan had to head back to Toronto. Then he got into some trouble over there, so he moved into the city where Courtney lived without knowing it. He met her upon pure chance. He was smashed and with one of his roommates, trying to pick up girls coming out of the library. Duncan noticed the caramel legs. They were the most gorgeous, shaped legs he had ever seen. "Hey babe. The word of the day is legs. So lets go back to my place and spread the word." He slurred and put his hand on her ass. _

_The next thing he knew a gorgeous caramel hand slapped him across the face and was telling him off. Then she stopped abruptly, "Duncan...Duncan Pierce. That you?" he heard his name, and he looked up, thinking it was a girl he had banged before. When he realized exactly who it was his eyes went wide with surprise. _

_"Princess!" Duncan exclaimed and slapped her on the shoulder. "Holy shit! Josh, Josh. This is the chick I was telling you about!!!" What surprised Courtney was how genuinely happy he seemed to be to see her. _

_She had expected him to act like a complete douche since she was the one who broke up with him. She was about to smile, then she remembered the drunken state Duncan was in -- and in public. During the day! What was this world coming to? "Duncan. You stupid Neanderthal." Courtney said as she grabbed the punk boy by the shirt and dragged him to her car. Then she turned back to his roommate, 'josh'. "You're coming too." She said and the other Neanderthal followed her to the car and got in obediently. Duncan got to sit up right next to her. "I can't believe how stupid you guys were being." Courtney fumed, fingers clutching the steering wheel tight. "It's 12 o'clock in the afternoon and you're drunk?! And hanging around a place where little kids go. How dumb could you be?" She griped. _

_"Shut up woman." Duncan said and covered his ears with his hands. "I didn't ask you to rescue me." _

_"Well someone obviously needs to."_

That was one of the best day's of his life. She took them both to her parents beach house and took care of the both of them. When Josh passed out, Courtney and Duncan really started talking. One thing led to another and then Duncan made love for the first time. He had sex before, many many times before. But he had never made love. The day Duncan took Courtney's virginity he knew he wanted her to be the only woman he made love to. Duncan pulled up into the mall's parking lot and took one of the handicapped parking spots. Before anyone saw he stuck up his wheelchair card on the mirror and no one could do a thing, though he did get a few rather dirty looks it was worth the front door parking. You couldn't get any closer than Duncan was then. He walked into the mall feeling rather good about himself, and walked over to the pale woman with the jet black hair.

"Gwen." Duncan called and waved to his bestfriend. She raised her chin in recognition and waited for him to get closer before she pushed off to embrace him. "Thank god your here! I need your help." Duncan pulled away from the hug and stared up at the ceiling awkwardly. "I need help choosing a ring..." he mumbled quietly.

Gwen's eyes went huge, and she squealed before wrapping her arms around Duncan's neck. "Congratulations!" She squeezed tight on the ex punk boy and jumping up and down a few times. When she pulled away she dragged him closer to Lucinda. "When did you decide this...?" Gwen nudged his shoulder a few times. Waiting for the details.

"The moment I saw her legs." Duncan smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

_It was a rather domestic week for the two of them. They even bought a ferret together and named him Zorro. They've been potty training him all week since they got him and he's finally starting to show some response. After you know, hours and hours of Courtney's ruthless training schedule. They had made dinner together that night, and were busy washing the dishes when Duncan accidentally got some bubbles onto Courtney's sleeve. _

_"Duncan! This shirt was expensive." She barked and took some of the foam and slathered it onto his shirt."Oops. I'm sorry Neanderthal. Did I get you." She batted her eyelashes innocently and ducked as Duncan reached for the sink's hose and let out a long burst of water. Courtney let out a shrill laugh as Duncan's arms wrapped around her and threw her over his shoulder. _

_"You're going to get it now princess." Duncan laughed and he carried his girlfriend to the bathroom. He pulled open the shower curtain and turned the shower on to cold. Then he placed Courtney in it and laughed as she screamed from the cold. Quickly Princess reached for the hot water knob and gave Duncan time to squirt out shampoo all over her clothes. "Oops...my bad babe." Duncan said and turned to walk away. But when he took a step forward the hem of his shirt was choking him and he was being yanked back into the shower. The water made his mohawk fall in a second but he didn't care as Courtney crashed their lips together and started kissing him. He kissed back, and wrapped his arms tight around her waist. _

_"I love you Duncan." Courtney said and poured body wash all over her boyfriend. Duncan smirked . _

_"I love you too Courtney." He whispered into her ear that made her break out into goose bumps. They started kissing again under the shower water and things started to get heated when Duncan slipped his tongue into Courtney's mouth. An hour later the couple were both lying naked on the kitchen floor with towels laid out under them. Courtney was cuddling on his chest, and Duncan could've cried she was so beautiful. That was the day he knew that this was more than everyone thought. He wanted to spend every day of the rest of his life with this girl. The girl of his dreams. _

"We have a very nice selection of engagement rings here..." The woman said who worked in the store. She pulled a tray of beautiful different diamond rings. Duncan looked at them all in complete and utter confusion. Every bloody ring looked the same. Duncan turned hopefully to Gwen, who was inspecting each and every ring that was in the tray. None of them said 'Courtney' on them though. They were all too…cheap.

"Duncan, no." Gwen said, and her friend turned to her in confusion. "We can't get these rings, their all ugly." She said bluntly, and received a dirty look from the saleswoman. "Sorry." Gwen muttered then turned back to the ex punk. "Come on, let's check out some other places." She grabbed her arm and pulled him back a little.

"Okay…" Duncan said sadly and walked away from the counter. "Where should we go? I don't know any other places that sell as cheap as them…" Duncan said quietly so he didn't piss off the stingy old bat again.

"I know the place." Gwen said with a smirk.

"_So you don't like the sound of my voice…" _

_Courtney groaned and flicked the radio onto a different station. Anything but listening to the Spence Diamonds commercial -- again. _

"_Duncan." Courtney said to her boyfriend, who was currently driving. She took her feet off of the dashboard and stared at him seriously. "No matter what happens. Never EVER buy me anything from Spence Diamonds." She slammed her fist into the dashboard, making Duncan jump slightly. The poor thing was getting pretty bumpy from all of her anger. "I cannot stand that guy's voice. I don't care how amazing the cuts are. Never support that awful voice!" She fumed._

"_Whatever you say babe." Duncan answered mindlessly. It didn't matter, they weren't going to get married any time soon -- if ever. _

"Gwen! I can't!" Duncan said, as he saw the big letters that read 'Spence Diamonds' at the front of the store. "Courtney made me promise never to get her anything from there." He got down on his knees and begged. "She'll kill me! She'll kick my ass!" Duncan begged, he was ready to start crying at that moment. If Courtney saw the ring in the stupid Spence Diamonds she would kick his ass and then stomp on the ring.

"Duncan, stop being so melodramatic." Gwen said and stepped over her best friend and walked into the store. Duncan sniffled and followed her like a beaten puppy, trying not to think of the anger that would come from Courtney if she ever found out…ever.

Okay. Well, the rings were nice -- beyond nice. They were gorgeous. Each and every one of them Duncan could see sitting on Courtney's finger, but still there was something missing. He sighed decided to clear his head outside, have a cigarette. Then he would decide.

"Duncan. I've found it." Gwen popped her head outside and grinned.

"Seriously?!" Duncan threw away the cigarette followed Gwen back into the store. She pointed to a ring inside of the glass case that made Duncan cheer.

"THAT'S IT!" He cried and threw his arms around Gwen. "Thank you! That's the one I've been looking for. It's perfect!" Duncan looked to the man behind the counter. "I want that one!"

--

Courtney couldn't stop glancing at the little red velvet box on the table in front of her. Duncan was never going to propose at this rate, and Courtney Rodriguez would not wait a moment longer. If she wanted something done, she had to do it herself. She had learned that a long time ago.

Sighing, she gave into the urge and opened the box to admire the ring, picturing it on Duncan's hands. How it would symbolize their love, their love that had lasted for so long. It was a white gold ring with a single little diamond embedded into the metal. On the inside the word 'Neanderthal' was engraved, she smiled and remembered the look on the lady's face when she instructed her what to write. They had good times…but also some bad ones too.

"_Goddammit Courtney! You can't keep throwing out my fucking cigarettes!" Duncan banged his fist onto the table. _

"_Oh well excuse me for caring! My god Duncan! It's so pathetic how you depend on those things like a bloody lifeline!" Courtney yelled back and turned to walk away. _

_Duncan grabbed her wrist and spun her around, "We're not done yet woman! My god! It's pathetic of me?! It's pathetic of you to have to snoop through my things so you don't get bloody bored!" The grip on he had on Courtney's wrist tightened without him realizing it, holding her wrist in a grip that would leave bruises._

"_Duncan. Let go!" She screamed and attempted to pry away his hand, but Duncan wouldn't let up. "You're hurting me!" She cried out and slapped her hand feebly down on his arm. _

_Immediately Duncan released her arm and he took a step away, "Princess…Courtney. I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…"_

"_Yeah. Duncan, I know." Courtney said and inspected her arm and it's redness. "It's fine. Just give me some space…" _

"_Princess…I'm sorry…I love you." _

"_Yeah, Duncan…I know." She said, her voice raising just a little bit. "I love you back." _

Those thoughts and memories are things that kept Courtney nervous. Sometimes it seemed like for every I love you there was a swear word and argument flying between them.

_There was a knock on the door and Courtney merely let out a grunt in response. Slowly the door opened and Duncan stepped in with a tub of cookie dough ice cream and two spoons. In his mouth was a rose with thorns (she could see hints of blood coming from his lips) and a DVD cramped under his arm. _

_When he got to the bedside he placed the ice cream down and spat out the rose onto the bed and lifted her small hand to his lips, kissing each finger, then the palm, the her wrist. "I'm sorry. I love you so much Courtney. Will you forgive me?" He asked, his blue eyes pleading and glassy. _

_Courtney stared into Duncan's eyes, sizing him up. Trying to see into his head. After a moment when she was satisfied she plucked on of the spoons out of Duncan's hands and opened the fresh tub of ice cream. "You know I like cookies and cream better." she stated and dug her spoon into the softened ice cream. _

_Duncan smiled in relief and held out the DVD he had chosen. "I will watch this chick flick with you without one complaint. I promise." Over his heart he traced and X and took out the DVD of 'A Walk To Remember'. _

"_Duncan," _

"_Yeah babe?" _

"_I love you." _

"_I know." _

--

Courtney smiled and took the ring out of the box and looked at the time. 5:30, perfect. He would be coming home soon.

"Zorro!" Courtney called and a little black footed ferret came running into the room. The little rat like creature jumped up onto Courtney's lap and waited for the order. "Hold still." Courtney instructed, and as if it understood her the rodent held still as Courtney tied a string around the engagement ring then tied it to the collar. Then she quickly scrawled a note and slipped it into the collar. "There we go. Now, Duncan will be home in 30 minutes, so don't do anything to scratch the ring." After listening to the orders the ferret hopped off of Courtney's lap and ran to the scratching post that Duncan had bought it.

--

"Courtney! Babe! I'm home!" Duncan called as he stepped into the dark house. All the lights were turned off and there was no sound of life throughout the entire house. "Damnit," He hissed and kicked off his shoes. "Make me a curfew then not be home. Stupid princess." He sighed, not really angry, and turned on the hallway light. The moment the lights flickered on he heard the jingle of Zorro's bell and crouched down when he saw the ferret running to him.

"My god…you're a criminal already. How did you get out of your cage?" He asked as he lifted Zorro and scratched his chin. Knuckle hitting something foreign and metal. "The fuck…?" he mumbled and looked closer at what he had hit, then his eyes bulged from their sockets. "No way…" He mumbled as he untied the ring and placed it onto his engagement finger. "Princess stole my idea…" he smiled as he ran his finger over the word 'Neanderthal'.

There was also a note in the collar which he unrolled, and written on it, in Courtney's pristine cursive writing it read, 'I beat you.'

"No way…you're not winning yet." Duncan muttered and started walked over to the drawer where they kept all of the candles.

--

"Stupid Neanderthal. Where is he?! I heard him pull up." Courtney said between clenched teeth as she sat on the patio. The candle that was once new and fresh was now a pile of wax with a tiny little flame. The dinner that she ordered was cold, and her arms were covered in goosebumps. "Maybe that little rat didn't cooperate." She mumbled and slid open the sliding door.

"Stupid Duncan. Making me a loser." she muttered as she stepped into the heated house, almost too warm. She looked up, and was stunned to see every single candle they owned was lit and a bouquet of lilies sat in the center of the table. "What…?" she whispered, then her eyes fell onto Duncan, who was kneeling down in the middle of all the beauty. "No way…" she whispered and stepped towards her boyfriend.

Music started playing, Cry, by Mandy Moore -- their song.

"Courtney…" Duncan took her hand in his, there was no ring on his finger, but Courtney didn't say anything. "I owe my entire life to you. Before I had met you -- on that godforsaken island I was a piece of shit. I was angry and crazy and probably would be in jail by now. When we split up…my god I don't even remember that time. It's like a void, an empty page in my life. Then, then fate brought us together that day at the library. And every day since then I was down on my knees and thanking any higher power for keeping us together. I love you. I love you. I love you Courtney Marie Rodriguez. Will you marry me?" Tears were running down his pale cheeks, his voice cracked.

Courtney smiled and kneeled down next to her boyfriend and wiped the tears away, paying no attention to her own. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and stuck her hand into his pocket, where she found the ring.

"Just wait." Courtney whispered and kissed his lips. Then she raised Duncan to his feet and kneeled in front of him.

"Duncan. I thought you were an ogre. A Neanderthal. A moron who was going nowhere. I found, through the years that I was right," Duncan cocked an eyebrow, this wasn't where he thought her speech was going. "But you're my ogre, my Neanderthal, and my moron. You're not going nowhere, you're coming with me, and I'll never let you steer down the wrong path again. I'll always be here for you." She kissed a scar that was on his wrist from a time when they were kids…

"Will you marry me?" Courtney looked up at him with her big chocolate eyes, a smile in them. Laughter in them. Duncan could see it, if he said yes then she would jump up and rub it in his face about how she won. He couldn't let her win. Never, never, never.

"Only if you accept first." Duncan replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Courtney narrowed her teary eyes and turned away. "Fine. I guess neither of us are getting married then." She turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Duncan smirked and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. She spun into his chest and he pressed his lips against hers. When he parted they both stared into one another's eyes.

"Truce?" Duncan asked.

"Deal." Courtney agreed and kissed him once more.

_In places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside_

_It's there that I realized, that forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_- Cry, Mandy Moore_

--

**Please tell me what you think. 100 points for writing a fluffy story!!!**

**Now&Forever **

**SweetHeroin**


	2. Beautiful To The Blind

**A/N: Bwuahaha! Another twenty reviews for Skeletons In My Closet equals another fluff piece by SweetHeroin. Hooray :D Anyways, a prequel to Candle Light, the scene where Courtney finds Duncan at the library in a drunken stupor.**

**EDIT: Sorry to those who got confused when I changed Duncan's last name. Hopefully I changed all of the 'Baker's'  
**

**--**

"_She finds em, feels em, fucks em, and forgets them!" _

_- Alice, The L Word_

**--**

Courtney sighed and zipped up her laptop case. Starting her day in the public library wasn't exactly her ideal Saturday morning but she couldn't just not study for her finals. Her entire life could be affected by this one simple test and Courtney A. Rodriguez would not go unprepared to that test! No one but Courtney could decide her fate.

She stood and smiled at the librarian behind the counter as she stepped outside and basked in the warmth of the sun. There was a slight breeze that blew the green leaves on the trees to make them look as if they were dancing all for her. Children ran around the courtyard playing and singing songs, the day was absolutely perfect and for that moment Courtney felt as though it was worth getting up early for.

Of course, that was all only for a moment.

"Hey baabbyy. The word of the day is legs. So why don't you come over to my place and spread the wurrdd." Some drunken moron slurred and _pinched_ her ass.

Courtney wasted no time in spinning around and smacking the person across the face ready to bitch that person into the next millennium. The person swore under his breath and the wheels in Courtney's head finally started clicking.

"Duncan…Duncan Pierce…is that _you_!?" Courtney exclaimed and slowly the punk boy looked up at her. Courtney expected to hear swear words but was surprised when she watched his eyes grow wide and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Princess!" Duncan cried and slapped Courtney's shoulder. "Holy shit! Josh! Josh! This is the girl that I've been telling you about!" He turned to another college aged Neanderthal and waved him over. A Skinny looking kid with an oversized shirt bounded over with a lopsided grin on his face almost like a puppy.

Courtney watched them both in awe; wondering why the hell Duncan wasn't cross with her like he had been with all of his other ex's. Especially since she had dumped him in front of his friends for Christ's sake. But Duncan didn't seem to even remember that at that particular moment. Duncan on and on to his friend in a stupor and she watched, until of course she realized something.

Why was a CIT letting two drunken college guys roam freely among _children_ for Christ's sake! And it was only (quickly Courtney glanced down at her watch) 10:30 in the morning!

"Duncan! You stupid Neanderthal!" She yelled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started dragging him to her car. Duncan made sounds of protests as he stumbled to keep up but didn't attempt to resist in anyway. After Courtney forced him into the passenger seat she turned to the idiotic friend. "You're coming too!" she barked and Josh followed her instructions and climbed into the backseat.

Courtney slammed her car door shut and started up the car. Her fingers clenched the steering wheel so tight her knuckles turned white. "I can't believe how stupid you are!" Courtney fumed, "It's 10:30 in the morning and you're drunk! And hanging around a place where little kids go? How dumb could you be?!" She yelled.

Duncan covered his ears with his hands and cringed, "Shut up woman! I didn't ask you to rescue me." He barked and turned to look out the window. He turned on the radio but over the blaring sounds of Korn he could hear her mumble,

"Well someone obviously needs to."

The rest of the car ride was silent except for the few times Josh had farted and both Duncan and Courtney had groaned.

Courtney drove both Duncan and Josh to her parents beach house where they could sober up and she could keep an eye on them while bitching them out. The drive was about twenty five minutes so as she pulled up the driveway both Duncan and Josh were almost completely sober, seeing how they weren't that drunk to begin with.

Duncan and Josh both looked up at the beautiful beach house in awe as Courtney brushed past the two and unlocked the posh wooden doors and opened up to the pristine white walls. "Come on. You both reek and need showers; bad." she said and stepped into the house.

Duncan and Josh followed her into the house and very quickly felt quite small and very _very_ dirty. Everything inside was white or made of glass it seemed. Except for this gorgeous mahogany table in the dining room that was covered in a thin sheet of dust from lack of use.

Courtney led them both up a flight of stairs and stopped outside a beautiful bathroom, one arm gesturing either of the men inside. Josh took the first step and Courtney and Duncan both followed him in.

"You can take either a bath or a shower. It doesn't matter which, we have enough money for you to take five baths and five showers each for Christ's sake." Courtney said as she dug around a cupboard and pulled out a -surprise surprise- clean white towel. "Make sure you clean up before you leave. Everything you need is there." Courtney stepped out of the room and Duncan followed her making sure to close the door on the way out.

Without saying another word to Duncan she walked down the stairs and took a seat in the living room on a pristine looking loveseat and rubbed the bridge of her nose. The thought of the final coming up gave her a sudden wave of nauseam.

"So Princess, alone at last." Duncan took a seat next to Courtney and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Did you miss me?" he wiggled his eyebrow and made a growling sound in the back of his throat. Courtney pushed him away, repulsed by the smell of vodka still in his breath.

"My God Duncan. You're such a pig." Courtney scowled and pushed his smelly arm away. "And your clothes stink. When did you last change them?" Duncan opened his mouth to reply but Courtney continued, "Never mind. You can borrow some clothes while I wash yours."

Courtney stood up and brushed herself off, Duncan stood up and allowed her to take his arm into her clutches and drag him up the stairs. Despite the small protests the expression on his face showed that clearly a part of him was enjoying the physical connection of both of them.

"You know Princess. You haven't changed one bit." Duncan said as he was dragged along.

Without looking back Courtney replied, "Neither have you unfortunately." and she stopped in front of yet another closed door that seemed to be locked. "Damn. I don't have their bedroom key with me." she muttered and patted down her pockets once more. "Would you be comfortable wearing my clothes?" She asked without waiting for a reply and turned to her room.

"Uhh…no actually." Duncan replied and kneeled down in front of the locked door. He dug his hands into his pockets and produced a lock pick and smothered a grin when Courtney gasped. "Aw, princess. I'm a first class criminal. You think I'd go anywhere without my lock pick?" he said with an innocent smile. And after 1...2...3 the door unlocked and Duncan stood triumphantly. "I just don't think skirts are my style."

"I have baggier clothes too you know." Courtney mumbled under her breath as she followed him into the bedroom.

Duncan made himself comfortable on the king sized memory foam mattress, soiling them with his mud ridden boots. Courtney sniffed but other than that said nothing and dug around in the closet looking for clothes.

"You know, I never met your parents. Why exactly do they lock their room?" Duncan asked, pressing his dirty shoes into the blanket purposely.

"I don't know." Courtney turned to glance at him and frowned, "Take off your shoes Duncan! That's disgusting. Anyways, it's either a polo and slacks or a turtle neck and dress pants." Courtney pulled out the potential outfits.

Duncan looked at both of the outfits and nodded his head towards the polo and slacks. "Those unfortunately." He tried not to scowl as he began to remove his shirt, Courtney didn't bother trying to look away. "Subtle much Princess?" Duncan smirked as he stood up and walked towards her with his shirt off. "Like what you see? I've gained a bit more muscle since you last saw me." Duncan flexed his arms to prove a point.

"Really? I thought you just gained weight." Courtney said and grabbed whatever flesh was on Duncan's waist. There was hardly anything.

"What about you? Huh Princess?" Duncan grabbed the hem of her shirt to lift it, "Don't I get a squeeze?"

"No! Duncan!" Courtney shrieked and slipped away from his grasp, arms out ready for combat. "For your information I am not single and I do not intend on getting man handled by some psychotic ex boyfriend!"

"Oh really Princess?" Duncan laughed and fell back onto the bed. "What's his name then?" He crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"His name…?" Courtney stammered and racked her brain for names. "It's John." she said after a minute and nodded in triumph. "He's tall dark and handsome. And best of all he doesn't smoke." She glared at the cigarette pack she could see in Duncan's pants pocket.

"Oh really? Why don't we just give him a call then?" Duncan reached over and grabbed the phone off of the night table.

"I can't. He's away in Spain right now for his summer vacation." Courtney said quickly and snatched the phone away. Then she took a deep calming breath and turned to the shirtless, very attractive Duncan Pierce. "What about you? Have you been seeing anyone." she asked hesitantly.

Duncan paused and looked somewhere else for a minute, making Courtney wonder exactly where he went to. Just as she was about to snap him out of his stupor he answered her, "I've been seeing a lot of girls since I last saw you. But none of them stuck…" His voice trailed off and he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I just can't tolerate them." He sighed and a deep sadness overtook his face.

"Or maybe…" Courtney said slowly, a smile hinting the corners of her lips. "They just can't stand you."

Duncan smirked at that and rested his hand on top of Courtney's to test the waters. "My friend Josh says that I always just do the four F's -- find them, feel them, fuck them, and forget them." he added when he saw the look of confusion cross Courtney's face. Then he shrugged and took the baby blue polo that she was still holding onto.

"Pig." She smiled and also picked up the slacks before walking to the door. "I'll be in the kitchen when you're done. You should really eat breakfast you know."

Duncan nodded and watched her leave and close the door behind her. When he heard her footsteps descend down the stairs he fell back onto the bed and grasped his (now red) Mohawk. What was she doing to him? Turning him into this lovesick puppy again. After she dumped him he had sworn his hatred, then after seeing her -- and the woman she had become! It all just seemed so impossible. Why was his life suddenly acting like a cheesy TV show?

"Damnit Duncan. 'none of them stuck since you'. My god you are so lame. She's with that John anyways for God's sake. Not even thinking about you. Wondering what to cook him when he gets back (yeah, like she could cook) and what they should do on their next anniversary." He mumbled to himself and pulled the polo over his head.

Duncan continued rambling to himself psychotically about Courtney and how she was evil and perfect at the exact same time until he was finished dressing. Then he found a floor length mirror and took a good long look at himself and the conformist he had transformed into. It was disgusting. Especially with his vibrant Mohawk.

Courtney downstairs was no better, chewing on chocolate chip cookies and drinking endless amounts of her Red Bull (that was there for studying) After taking another long swig she slammed the empty can down on the marble countertop and buried her head into her hands.

Duncan upstairs, in her parents room. Possibly naked and possibly horny. It would be easy, just take off her clothes and he would probably fall head over heels for her. Josh had probably drowned in the bath tub so he wouldn't be disturbing him…but…she wanted more. And Duncan didn't. He wanted to be able to continue his horrendous lifestyle of the 4 F's.

Sighing she stood up and grabbed another cookie out of the singing jar and paced the kitchen floors. Priorities becoming things on a lengthy to do list, and all those trivial things like having fun and falling in love so quickly seemed to become her number one goal. Courtney chewed on her lip, always had thought she was above that crap.

_It's okay Duncan_

_It's okay Courtney_

_Just breathe. _

"Oh princess! I'm ready!" She heard Duncan call from the top of the stairs, from the table Courtney watched Duncan stride down the stairs in her father's clothes with her father's hat and her father's pipe in his mouth that blew out bubbles. "Don't I look ravishing?" he asked in a mock gay voice "Don't I just look incredible?" he leaned over the banister and blew her a kiss, which Courtney purposely blocked.

"I bought these furs in Paris you know," He continued, running his hands down his torso and thighs and making his way down the stairs. "They were a thousand dollars, but hey. I have money to burn." He pulled out his wad of one dollar bills and fanned them out as if they were hundreds or twenties.

She couldn't help but smile as he continued towards her, pretending to throw an invisible scarf over his shoulder. He continued his little show until he was standing a foot away and staring into her eyes.

"What do you think? Do I have what it takes to be a star?" Duncan asked, leaning back against the table.

Courtney snorted and broke the eye contact by turning away and moving back to the fridge. "Sure Duncan. You should take your little show on the road. You'll make millions." She rolled her eyes and grabbed the juice carton to take a swig.

"Yup. And I'll need someone there with me you know. Someone to make sure we stick to the budget and I -- you know. Stay satisfied." He winked and once again his hand found Courtney's ass.

Courtney wasted no time in swinging around and backhanding Duncan across the face with more force than she intended. He stumbled back a few steps and rubbed his tender cheek. Courtney opened her mouth to apologize and explain her violent streak but Duncan beat her to the punch.

_WHY DID YOU DO THAT COURTNEY! _she thought frantically and took a step forward to get a better look at him.

"What the hell was that for!?" Duncan yelled as he wandered over to the sink and spat blood out into it. "God, you think you'd learn to loosen up after all these years and take that damn stick out of your ass."

The apology got buried somewhere deep inside Courtney and was replaced by a flare of anger that shot throughout her body. "You're the one who keeps touching me like we're dating! It's disgusting! I'm not just another one of your whores!" she jabbed her finger into his chest hard.

"You're right. You're not. At least those girls are more decent than you!" Duncan hissed and spat once more just to look tough and keep up his image. _It didn't hurt that bad. At least she didn't sack me again. Why are you making sure a big deal out of nothing? She hates you now._

"What do you know about decent Duncan!?" Courtney exploded and fought back the urge to throw the empty can of Red Bull at his head. Red is always the target, right? "Throughout the entire period we dated you never called me back once. You never were on time. You were always drunk! You let me down." _Bringing up that again Courtney? My god, can you think of nothing else but when you two were dating? He's so annoyed with that argument._

"Do you know how hard it is to be in a relationship with you!?" Duncan yelled in frustration. "Especially when I'm so damn in love with your spoiled ass." As soon as the words were out of Duncan's mouth he regretted them. He used present tense not past tense. _Shit_

Luckily it didn't register in Courtney's mind and she wasted no time in responding. "Yeah? Well it's not all roses being in love with you either you know!" she yelled and stopped all of Duncan's thoughts, because she too had used present tense. All his anger evaporated and all he could think of was. 'She loves me too'.

"…always worrying about whether or not you'd turn up dead." she finished and took a deep calming breath, waiting for what awful thing Duncan had to say about her. She was surprised when his expression was just plain awe, and opened her mouth to ask him why. But once more Duncan beat her to the punch and spoke first.

"You love me…?" he said carefully to gauge her response. Courtney responded with a gasp and giant scared eyes, giving Duncan more confidence "Youuuu looovee mee." he poked her in the ribs, "Courtney loovess me. I knew you missed me Princess!" He grinned and sang out for the entire world to hear.

"Yeah?" Courtney stammered, placing her hands on her hips and trying to gain back her rightful authority. "Well you love me too."

"I know…" Duncan mumbled and pulled her into his arms again. She fit perfectly, like a missing piece to a puzzle. "I fucking love your spoiled ass…" he whispered and pressed his lips against hers.

"Hey! Duncan! I'm done with the bath. Your turn!" Josh yelled from upstairs and ruined Courtney and Duncan's moment.

"Shit. I better get cleaned then…" Duncan's voice trailed off and he looked towards the staircase where Josh had to be. When he looked back at Courtney she just had a mischievous grin on her face that he recognized oh so well.

--

"You sure you want to do this Princess?" A naked Duncan asked from the shower. He was staring at a fully clothed Courtney and he was unable to control his grin. It was finally happening!!!

"Yes I'm sure Duncan." Courtney said as she raised her chin (just to prove she was better) "I am a CIT and when I make a decision I stick with it." Her voice held power and authority, though Duncan didn't miss the hint of fear in her voice.

"Oo-kay. You don't have to prove anything though you know."

"Shut up Duncan! I know that!" Courtney snapped and took a deep breath.

Then she started. First she pulled off her shirt, revealing her cotton white bra, she closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the laughter in Duncan's eyes. (Though if she had looked into Duncan's eyes she would have seen pure arousal rather than laughter) Next she pulled down her pants, beneath those were pink striped panties that Duncan remembered trying to steal once…

"Okay. Well…here I go…" Courtney said nervously and reached behind her to unclasp the hooks.

Duncan held his breath and thanked god he had a shower curtain to hide behind. Courtney would surely laugh at him if she saw how turned on she was as the bra came loose on her shoulders and she simply shrugged it off. It took all of Duncan's will power not to reach out and suck on her nipples, they looked absolutely perfect.

Then slowly, unknowingly teasing Duncan she pulled down her panties and stepped out of them. Duncan couldn't speak as he stared, his teal eyes clouded over with lust and pure yearning, all he could to was hold out his arm and pray to God Courtney would step into them rather than turn away.

"What are you looking at?" Courtney snapped self consciously and crossed her arms over her chest to protect her breasts. "Just turn on the water Duncan. I thought we were showering together, not ogling one another." She did take a step forward and waited out of the shower as she heard Duncan work the knobs. When she heard the water start to pour down she smiled in satisfaction and took the final step into the shower so she could see all of Duncan.

"My God Duncan. I haven't even touched you yet." Courtney fought back a smirk as she looked at his erect penis. Before she could say anything else Duncan pressed his lips against hers and forced his tongue into her mouth so she wouldn't comment on the hairiness of it either. Courtney tensed at first then relaxed into the warm mouth of Duncan's Baker as she returned the kiss under the hot steamy water, tongues battling for dominance.

"I…love you…so much…Courtney." Duncan murmured between kisses, and he meant it. _This time won't be like the others_, he thought, _this time it'll be special, because she's special and oh my god…._

**(A/N: Bwuahahah! You're expecting a hot steamy lemon. Well, the sex ends there) **

Duncan and Courtney laid on two towels on the bathroom floor just being together. She was snuggled up against his chest and Duncan had his arms wrapped around her tight, his hand gently playing with her brown hair.

"Why didn't you ever date anyone after me?" Courtney asked.

"Because none of them were you."

--

**A/N: Hmm…could've turned out better. Ah well. Tell me what you think :DDD It may be rewritten. Anyways! Thankies for your time!!**

**Now&Forever**

**SweetHeroin**


End file.
